


Touchdown

by Zacksy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American Football, Awkward first meeting, Kiss cam, M/M, That's it, they're both stupid dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: Oikawa was astonished by the great cheers whenever a couple kissed, and the animated heart made beating movements. Oikawa wouldn’t tell this to anybody but deep down he was a big sappy goofball and was a fan of these totally non-romantic-but-still-romantic things. Maybe, one day, he will have a partner to be as sappy as he could. ((ofc everybody knew))





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoody/gifts).



> I finally post something again!! I'm so sorry! Dx 
> 
> I have exams coming up and I work on two term papers and have to work to earn at least enough money to survive and writing sucks at the moment really bad :( But this helped me feel a little better and when I can bring a smile to someone's face it's all worth it! <3
> 
> The idea came from a post on twitter, pls check out [@_lumielle](https://twitter.com/_lumielle/status/1013499930919530496)
> 
> Please consider supporting me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5633O0M) or you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch) to get more updates on my life!

Oikawa wasn’t one for American football, or sports other than volleyball in general. But he, as well, wasn’t one to say no to his friends when they kept on begging him to accompany them to this game and they even bought him the ticket.

So, now Oikawa was sitting in the sun, sweat already forming under his shirt and he watched too many men running after a brown egg and crashing into each other. Oikawa had bought himself some fries and a tonic water to keep himself hydrated in this weather but mainly to have something to do with his hands. He kept on screwing the cap of his bottle on and off and ever so slowly ate his fries.

But looking at his friends Matsukawa and Hanamki made it all worth. They kept on yelling and screaming and literally felt the pain of the players who were going down. Oikawa smiled. Such dorks.

The first break was uneventful, and Oikawa listened to his friends talking about different tactics how their team could win. But it was boring none the less.

It was a way different story when the halftime break was announced, and people got all cheery. Oikawa looked around and when he was about to ask Hanamaki what was this all about, the big screens to each side of the field displayed a huge heart and a camera zoomed in to couples.

Oikawa was astonished by the great cheers whenever a couple kissed, and the animated heart made beating movements. Oikawa wouldn’t tell this to anybody but deep down he was a big sappy goofball and was a fan of these totally non-romantic-but-still-romantic things. Maybe, one day, he will have a partner to be as sappy as he could.

Hanamki dragged him back to reality when he pushed his elbow into his arm.

“Ouch!” Oikawa grumbled and shot a glare at Hanamki who in turn just grinned at him at pointed at the monitors. Matsukawa leaned forward and held his hand in front of his grinning face.

Confused Oikawa’s eyes found the monitors again and looked at his own reflection. That’s how his hair looked like right now? His gaze moved to his left where the other person on the screen was shown and he almost lost it.

His head flew around to the person next to him. How could he not realize this absolute handsome man next to him? And they even sat so close to each other?! No wonder, it was so hot.

Oikawa wanted to say to the person that it was okay if they just waved it aside but in secret, he didn’t want to do that either, so all he could do was stare. The other person found his eyes and his shy smile got Oikawa melted. The person shrugged and gave him an inquiring look.

Oikawa didn’t think about anything at all and just nodded. That’s all that his stupid brain could generate at times.

They didn’t even have to lean that much into each other, or rather his neighbor didn’t have to since Oikawa wasn’t able to do anything, and their lips brushed against each other. Their lips were smooth and warm, and it didn’t even last a second, but Oikawa swore that was the softest kiss any human has ever received.

Oikawa looked stunned at the other person who gave him a cheeky grin and turned away again to their neighbor. Oikawa couldn’t believe that this just happened. He turned to Hanamaki and Matsukawa who suppressed their laughter the best they could and Hanamaki patted his shoulder.

Oikawa buried his face in his hands to comprehend what just happened.

“You okay?”

Oikawa looked up, feeling his face heating up when he looked at his neighbor he just kissed.

“Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah, sure. Are you?”

Oikawa received another heart-melting grin. “I hope it was okay … to … you know … do that and stuff.” They scratched the back of their head, looking a little lost themselves. “I’m Iwaizumi by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah, no worries. It was fine.” Oikawa cleared his throat. Fine? Like hell it was fine. It was the most perfect thing ever happening to him and he couldn’t hold a decent conversation for heaven’s sake.

“And, uh, Oikawa.” He mumbled, and Iwaizumi leaned in a little closer.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Oikawa’s heart made a backflip and leaned over to Iwaizumi that he almost touched his ear with his lips.

“Oikawa. My name is Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi leaned back and grinned at him. “Nice to meet you.”

The siren announced the third quarter and Oikawa lost the chance to say something else. People ran back to their seats, almost trampling over each other and screaming at each other. That’s another reason he didn’t like to go to open sports events. They are like uncultured pigs already.

The next two quarters flew by way quicker than the first two. Oikawa glanced over to Iwaizumi every couple of seconds and ran imaginative conversations in his head they could have had if he would just say something.

When Oikawa finally built up enough courage to finally say something, the favored team of his friends shot a goal, had a touchdown, threw a three-pointer or whatever they do to get points. The people around him sprang to their feet, yelling and screaming.

Confused and alarmed by the noise, pressed his hands onto his ears. He couldn’t see anything because everyone around him was standing, he couldn’t hear because everyone was yelling and whistling. He felt awful. This was not a place he wanted to be.

Bent forward, Oikawa crawled through the masses and searched for the nearest exit he, fortunately, found rather fast. Inside the air was cool and refreshing and best of all, it was much more silent. Oikawa decided to wait for a couple of minutes for the people to calm down and then head back.

Unfortunately for him, Oikawa didn’t pay attention to the time and after a minute, the siren blared again, indicating the end of the game. Within seconds people came rushing out and running out of the building. Oikawa was pushed against the wall and couldn’t move an inch.

Internally Oikawa damned all these people but most of all he damned himself for not paying attention at all today and running into obstacle after obstacle because of his own mistakes.

After about 10 minutes, the masses finally flattened, so Oikawa at least could move around for a bit and he got a hold of his cell phone. The reception probably would be bad with all these people, therefore, Oikawa texted Hanamaki where to meet up.

The message didn’t get send and Oikawa mumbled curses under his breath. He had to get out of here before he could even attempt to meet up with them. He sighed.

The exits were probably still overflowing with people so that he decided to go to the bathroom in hope it will be clearer when he comes out.

The nearest bathroom had a queue that lasted way beyond the next corner, so Oikawa’s new quest was to find a bathroom he could actually use within 5 minutes or something. He walked around for some time until he reached the bathroom probably farthest away from the exits since they were almost vacant.

“Yes!” Oikawa breathed out and walked inside. He looked into the mirror and made a face when he saw his hair. It was flattened and tousled and made him look like he just sat in the sun for an hour and had to push his way through thousands of people. Hah. Oikawa ran through it with one hand to get them styled more acceptable for the time.

Oikawa turned around and wanted to use one of the bathroom stalls when the door opened and, Oikawa thanked every god he could think of in this moment, Iwaizumi walked into the bathroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Oikawa. It was awkward, and Oikawa couldn’t believe that his self-proclaimed small talk/sweet talk master ass couldn’t produce any comprehensive sentence.

“Well, uhm, hi.”

Great. That’s a start, Oikawa guessed. Iwaizumi nodded.

“Hi.” He gestured at the stalls. “Uhm, were you going to use them or are they occupied?”

Oikawa turned his head around, suddenly unaware where they were.

“Oh, uhm, no. I just wanted … have some water. Y’know.”

“Alright.” He nodded again and passed Oikawa. Oikawa swore, the bathroom was not really spacious, but Iwaizumi walked even closer than needed. The door got locked and Oikawa threw another glance into the mirror. He looked too awful.

He splashed some water on his face and rubbed off the sweat of his arm and when he dried his hands with the paper towels, Iwaizumi left the stall. He proceeded to go to the sink and wash his hands.

An awkward silence followed.

‘Say something, say something, say. Anything.’ Oikawa repeated in his head like a mantra, but no words left his mouth. When Iwaizumi was done washing their hands, he looked up at Oikawa.

“Well, then, bye. I guess.”

Oikawa’s heart sank into his boots. No, no, no, this is not how it should be. Iwaizumi turned around and was about to leave the bathroom.

“Wai-“, Oikawa made a step forward, finally being able to produce sounds with his mouth again, but failed to notice the wet toilet towels on the ground. He lost his footing, scrambled forward and got a grip at the corner of the sink, which was even more wet, causing him to slide off and with the last stretch of energy he had left, pushed himself around, so would at least land on his back instead with his face down.

But the fall never came. Two hands grabbed him under his arms and held him tight above the ground.

“Woah! Everything okay?”

Oikawa blinked. He pushed his head into his neck to find himself looking upside down at Iwaizumi. His deep brown eyes were fixed on his and what would Oikawa give just to get another kiss from those soft lips.

“Yes,” he said with a raspy voice. He was pushed up until he could stand on his own feet again.

“Uhm, thanks.” Oikawa fumbled at his shirt and pushed his hair back again. He gave up on it. He just had to accept that he had to look like an utter buffoon in front of this gorgeous, muscular, drop-dead handsome person.

“You sure? Looked a little … Did you sprain something?”

Oikawa shook his head. The ground could swallow him right now, please. He covered his eyes with one hand and Iwaizumi instinctively stepped in closer.

“Hey, hey. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe he made such a fool out of himself. He held one hand in front of him to keep Iwaizumi at least a few feet away so he can regain his composure. Oikawa took a deep breath and when he finally was able to look up again he knew this was his last shot.

“Phone number.”

Wow. Great.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi blinked a few times.

“Can I have your phone number? Please.” Oikawa cleared his throat feeling the heat creeping onto his face again.

Iwaizumi exhaled.

“Thank god, you asked. I just couldn’t come up with anything.”

 


End file.
